maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Organ Harvesting Scandal
'''Organ Harvesting Scandal '''is a case that involved the criminal underworld and police corruption in Sao Paolo in Brazil. Max Payne unwitting roped into the case and solve it thanks to Wilson Da Silva's involvement. The mastermind of the case is Victor Branco as he use it to boost his political carrer into mayor. Background There was a rich family called the Brancos which consist of three brothers. Rodrigo Branco, the hard working and kind bussinesman, Victor Branco, the upcoming politican who wants to become mayor and, Marcelo Branco, the lazy and dumb playboy. The eldest brother, Rodrigo is head of the family and inheirted his father wealth after he died. This made him have the money instead of Victor and Marcelo who only "lived well". Victor is in the upcoming mayor election with a left-wing politician, Camilia. However, he is losing the elction and as he is losing polls and need money to help fund his election. His elder brother refused to give Victor the money which he sought illegal ways to obtain the money. He had the UFE, a corrupt police force and the Cracha Preto, a parmilitary gang to start his business. The UFE and Cracha Preto would raid the favela gangs and kidnapped the residents, then they would be taken to the Imperial Hotel, the Cracha Preto HQ for organ harvesting by an associate, Dr Arthur Fischer. The organs would be sold to the highest bidder and the earned money would launder be in Panama. However, the organ harvesting is not enough to make the money and desperate need the money that Rodrigo hold. Therefore, Victor planned an assassination on his brother and need the fall guy. Victor read about Max Payne and was the perfect fall guy for Rodrigo's upcoming death. Marcelo is dragged without knowing Victor's plan as he just wanted revenge against Rodrigo for taking Fabiana, Passos, the Brancos' bodyguard is blackmail into joining the plot as possibly threatening Giovanna, Passos' lover. Events Max Payne Recruitment Max Payne is essential to Victor's plan and needed him to come to Brazil. He bought Passos a ticket to New York and gave the Hoboken Bar address where Max hang out in his life. Passos managed to find Max but got into trouble in a bar fight with Tony DeMarco and his friends. It resulted in Tony and his friends death as Max and Passos fight their way out of the bar and into the alley. Passos attempt to recruit Max into the security detail job with him but Max refused. Max reluctantly joined as the Mafia are raiding Max's apartment with the Don furious for his son's death. The duo kill many gangsters as they escape through the roof and the neighborhood. They managed to escape briefly but before they leave New Jersey. Max wanted his last visit to his wife and daughter's grave. As Max griefing on the grave, the Mafia spotted him in the graveyard and attack the duo in attempt to kill Max Payne. Not only the Mafia is involved, they put a bounty on Max Payne which increased the number of gangster joining the hunt. The duo kill many Mafia gangsters as they are trying to escape, they finally reach the graveyard house where Passos contact help to get out of New Jersey. This is the last time Max Payne saw his former home again. The New Job Max Payne fit into the security job quite well as his first job is a weeding in Aruba and mentioned the time he liked his job. He felled into Victor's trap and prepare to set up a scene for Brazil. He sent personal details of Fabianna to the Comando Sombra which they immediately planned their kidnapping of the Branco Family. Meanwhile, Max and Passos are joined with Marcelo Branco in the next job where they protect a rich divorcee in a yacht near Panama Canal. Max during the time was really drunk and couldn't think straight at one point he went to bed. As he wake up from his hangover, he heard a commotion outside his room and revealed that pirates are raiding the yacht for something. He fought the pirates and kill many of them, Max also notice something suspicious with the pirates action but couldn't bother thinking too much. After killing all the pirates in the yacht and leaving, he saw Passos and Marcelo carrying something into the truck. His hangover state prevent him to notice the suspicious action that they were doing, Max wanted to save the yacht hostages by the AUP which Passos joined. Max soon on a rampage spree as he kill all the pirates in the docks and the tourist information building where the hostage is held. As they arrived, they saw the hostages are all brutally massacred already. This left Max saddened as he couldn't protect someone. Unknowingly to Max, the AUP was all part of the plan to distract the police of the money smuggling that Victor earned from the organ harvesting and prepared to launder in Panama. Max's action disrupt the process as the pirates are killed and almost stopping Passos and Marcelo from smuggling. Result The case ended with a bloody end after Max Payne managed to destabilize Sao Paolo as part of Victor's plan. However, Victor ended up in jail for being the mastermind of the scandal. The Cracha Preto is completely wiped off as their leaders and members were all but alive. The UFE meanwhile suffered heavy losses in their own station and the airport where they lost both the men and vehicles that they used. The government investigation team investigate the UFE for its part of the scandal and disband the unit with the rest of the members either arrested, executed, escaped or killed by Max. Victor himself was found hanged either was suicide as he doesn't want to be punished or killed by angry mob who wanted revenge on the missing people that was used as organ harvesting. The Branco Family is all dead with all three brothers including the wife. Rodrigo, Marcelo and Fabiana died because of Victor's scheme. Passos and Giovanna meanwhile managed to escape Brazil and find a place peacefully to live. Max Payne gets a vacation in Bahia and possibly pardoned or escape his crimes with possibly help from Da Silva. The duffle bag in the cutscene is suspected to be the 3 million dollars, the ransom money for Fabiana's kidnapping. For once, Max is able to relax peacefully after years of tormenting himself. Category:Max Payne Cases